


First Date

by SkyFireForever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Dysphoria, Nonbinary Connor Murphy, Other, This was supposed to Just Be Fluff, Trans Evan Hansen, larry is a bad parent, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: It's Connor, Evan, and Jared's first date. Jared insisted that he introduce them to Star Wars. Not everything goes according to plan.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So, yay! Another DEH fic.

Evan couldn’t breathe. He was sure that he probably could if he tried really hard, but he at the moment he was a hyperventilating mess. He had never been on a date before in his life. Now he was going to be on a date with the two most amazing people in the world and they were going to be at his house. Oh god, what if it was too much of a mess? What if they hated his house and never wanted to see him again? What if this was all some horrible joke and they never wanted to date him at all, so they left him alone and never showed up. Evan’s breathing just got worse. He was sure that at this rate he was going to die. 

Heidi walked into her son’s room. “Evan, you need to take deep breaths, hun.” she said gently, pulling him into a hug. “In and out. In and out.” she took deep breaths, making sure that Evan copied her. She pulled away and cupped her son’s face. “You don’t have to do this.” she said gently. “We can just tell them to reschedule and everything will be fine.” she stroked his hair.

Evan stepped back and quickly shook his head. “No. No, I want..I want to do this.” he said hurriedly. “I’m really looking forward to this.” he took a breath. “I can do this.” he insisted, mostly to himself. 

Heidi nodded, looking at her wrist to check the time. “Okay, I’ve got to get to class. Have fun.” she kissed the top of Evan’s head. “Okay, money is on the counter for you to order pizza. Call me if you need anything.” she smiled as she walked out. “Oh!” she poked her head back in the door. “Condoms are under the bathroom sink, be safe.” 

Evan’s face turned an extremely dark shade of red. “Mom!” his voice rose several octaves. He couldn’t believe she would say that. “I’m not- we’re not- that’s not what’s happening!” he buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.” 

Heidi laughed. “I’m just teasing.” she smiled. “But they are there if you need them.” she said firmly. “I’ll see you later tonight. Give me warning if I need to stay out later.” she winked.

Evan was fairly sure that he was going to die from embarrassment. “Okay okay. Goodbye.” his ears were such a bright shade of pink. Heidi smiled and left for good, leaving Evan to catch his breath. Okay, he would be okay. Everything would be okay. He just had to tidy up and wait for Jared to arrive with the movies. Jared had insisted that they would watch every single Star Wars movie after learning that Evan had never seen them. Evan had noticed that Connor seemed to dislike the idea, but because they hadn’t said anything against it and Jared was so excited, Evan had agreed. Evan sighed and tidied up the house, as if he hadn’t spent the entirety of the day cleaning it to perfection. It was about a half an hour later when he hears a knock at the door. He felt his heart start beating three times faster than normal and he completely froze up, staring at the door in horror. It took another knock on the door to snap him out of it and he slowly approached the door. He opened it.

“Hey!” Jared was wearing more Star Wars merchandise than Evan thought was even possible. Star Wars shirt, Star Wars pants, Star Wars beanie, Star Wars jacket, he was even wearing Star Wars glasses. Over one shoulder, he had a Star Wars bag that Evan assumed was holding the movies and the clothes he would wear for the night. 

“Hey, Jared.” Evan grinned, holding open the door for his boyfriend. The idea that Jared was finally his boyfriend made Evan blush. “Come in.” he invited, smiling as Jared walked in. “You have a lot of Star Wars stuff.” he noted.

“Oh, yeah!” Jared nodded quickly. “Star Wars is the best! You’re gonna love it, Evan!” he sounded so happy and excited, it made Evan’s heart melt. “Where’s your DVD player?” he asked and Evan led the way towards the living room. Jared grinned and gave a thumbs up. “Sweet!” he didn’t seem to mind how small the room was at all. “It’s really cute! Just enough room for the three of us!” he started setting up the movies, kneeling beside Evan’s television. “We just need popcorn and we’ll be all set!”

Evan’s face drained of all color. “P-Popcorn?” he repeated, feeling so stupid. How could he forget about the popcorn? “Right, of course, popcorn!” he smacked himself in the face. “How could I be so stupid?” 

Jared looked at Evan and stood up, taking his hand. “Hey, don’t sweat it.” he laced their fingers together. “We don’t need popcorn, it’s really not that big of a deal.” he assured. “Or, hey! I can text Connor real fast and they’ll pick us up some popcorn on the way here. How does that sound?” he offered.

Evan took a few breaths and nodded, squeezing Jared’s hand tightly. It was amazing how quickly Jared managed to calm him down, it didn’t even have time to escape until Evan was really panicking. “Yeah. Yeah, that could work.” he looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. “Thank you.” he kissed his cheek, making the shorter boy’s face turn red. 

Jared blushed and nodded, taking out his phone. He shot a quick text at Connor before looking back at Evan. “There we go, all set.” he smiled. “They’ll bring popcorn.” he assured, pulling Evan close. “No need to worry.” he kissed his temple.

Evan closed his eyes and nodded, leaning closer to Jared. “Thank you.” he mumbled. “We could just watch some cable television while we wait for Connor?” he offered. 

Jared grinned. “I’d like that.” he nodded. He sat on the couch, inviting Evan to sit next to him. Evan curled up to his side happily, resting his head against his shoulder. This was nice. Everything would be okay. As Jared flipped through the channels, Evan found himself lost in thought. He thought about Connor and about Jared, about what the future would hold for them. He must have been lost in thought for longer than he realized, because the next thing he knew, there was another knock at the door. Jared looked up from where he was sitting. “Must be Connor.” he noted. 

Evan nodded and stood up, answering the door. Sure enough, Connor was standing right outside. “Hey.” they murmured. “I brought your popcorn.” they held up two plastic wrapped things of microwave popcorn.

Evan grinned. “Thanks!” he said happily, stepping out of the way so Connor could walk inside. “Jared is in the living room, we were just watching tv until you got here.” he explained. 

Connor nodded. “Right.” their hands were in their jacket pockets and Evan noticed that they didn’t bring a change of clothes. They seemed a little distant, but Evan decided not to bring it up. “Sorry I’m late.” Connor muttered quietly. “My parents were giving me a hard time.” 

Evan frowned deeply. He knew that Connor’s parents weren’t nearly as kind as Evan’s own mother. They could be closed off and they wouldn’t listen to their children a majority of the time. It caused Connor a lot of stress and Evan knew that there were times that Connor wanted to talk about it and times they didn’t. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently, willing to back off if Connor needed it.

“No.” Connor said flatly, very clearly getting defensive. Evan knew their body language well.

“Okay.” Evan said gently. “You don’t have to.” he reached his hand out to take Connor’s, but thought better of it and let his arm hand loosely by his side. “We’re not going to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” he assured. “We never would.” 

Connor looked back at Evan and nodded. “I know.” they murmured. “Thank you.” they forced a small smile before walking into the living room.

Jared looked up. “Hey, Connor!” he waved happily. “Are we ready to start?” he asked excitedly. “Hey, Connor, have you seen any of Star Wars?” he asked.

Connor shrugged. “I saw Episode One with my dad.” they mumbled, their body closing off slightly.

Jared looked horrified. “You started with Episode One?!” he asked, horrified. “That’s terrible! You have to start with Episode Four!”

“What?” Evan looked confused. “Why wouldn’t you start with the first one?”

“Episode Four is the first one.” Jared said, as if that made all the sense in the world. “Episode One is the worst one. Everyone knows that.”

Connor and Evan looked at each other, having no idea what Jared was talking about. Connor cracked a small smile that made Evan’s heart skip a beat. It was a wonderful feeling, seeing Connor smile. They didn’t do it often, which only made the rare occasions when they did all the more special. Connor rolled their eyes and shook their head. “Right, well, I brought popcorn.” they said, holding up the bags.

“Brilliant!” Jared lept up, swiping the bags from Connor’s hand before practically running to the kitchen to microwave them. “Hold up.” he returned to the living room. “These are extra butter.”

Connor shrugged. “Yeah, so?” they pushed their bangs out of their eyes. “I like butter.” they plopped down on the couch, looking slightly more relaxed than they had a moment before. 

Jared frowned. “Popcorn butter is disgusting.” he said simply. “This is inedible.” he tossed the bags of popcorn in the trash. 

Connor stood up, Evan could see the flash of anger in their eyes. “Look, I fucking tried, okay!” they snapped. “I’m sorry that I can’t read your mind and know what your favorite type of popcorn is!” they stood to full height, making the much shorter Jared cower. “If you care so much, you can get your own fucking popcorn!” they turned their back to Jared, sitting back down with an angry huff. Something was very clearly on their mind, but if they didn’t want to talk about it, nothing could make them. 

Jared looked close to tears, but he quickly stood up. “Well, maybe you should’ve asked!” he shot back, his voice wavering before he returned to the kitchen.

Evan looked between the two of them, his heart sinking. This had been a terrible idea. Now they were both upset and Evan was caught in the middle. He took a breath and shot a look at Connor before going to the kitchen to check on Jared. He slowly walked in to see Jared leaning against a counter, crying into his hands. “Hey, Jar.” he said gently, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Connor didn’t mean what they said. You know how they can be.” he said softly. 

Jared shook his head. “No. He’s right, Evan.” he muttered, sniffing and wiping his eyes. “Look at me, I’m pathetic. Connor knows it.” he took a few deep breaths. “They don’t even want me.” his hands balled into fists. “How could they? I’m not a good boyfriend. I never could be.”

“That’s not true.” Evan said firmly. “Connor lo- Connor cares about you.” they hadn’t said the L word yet. “Connor cares about you a lot. They just let their temper flare. It happens. It’s really not your fault.” he gently wiped Jared’s tears away. “Come on, the night isn’t ruined yet.” he said hopefully. “We can go out there, eat some buttery popcorn, and watch Star Wars.” he smiled.

Jared sniffled and nodded, wiping the remainder of the tears off with his sleeve. “Y-Yeah, okay.” he murmured. “That sounds nice.” he said in a small voice. 

Evan smiled and retrieved the bags of popcorn, microwaving them before pouring them into bowls with Jared’s help. By the end, Jared was smiling again and Evan thought that he did the right thing. The two of them returned to the living room carrying two bowls filled with popcorn. Connor had moved from the couch and had curled up on the chair a little ways from it. Evan sighed, figuring that if Connor wanted to be near them, they’d move when they were ready. “So, what order are we supposed to watch them in?” he asked Jared, who grinned.

“Order of release, obviously.” Jared said like it was something that everyone knew. “So, we’ll start with Episode Four, then Five, then Six, then One, Two, and Three.” he explained. “Followed by The Force Awakens and Rouge One.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Evan shrugged, sitting on the couch. “You already set everything up?”

“Yep!” Jared popped the P and clicked play, letting the movie start. Everyone sat in silence for pretty much the entirety of the first movie, save for Evan asking occasional questions and Jared happily answering them. Connor was completely silent throughout. After Episode Four ended, Jared set up the next one. 

Evan glanced at Connor, feeling sad that his datefriend didn’t want to be near him. “Hey, Con?” he asked gently. “Do you want to come and sit with us?” he offered, patting the seat next to him. “You don’t have to, but I’d really like it if you would.” he sounded hopeful.

Connor just grunted, not saying a word. Evan kinda deflated a little bit. Was Connor upset or did they just not want to talk to him? They were a difficult person to try and figure out. He looked down until Jared took his seat next to him and hit play. The second movie passed in even more silence, fewer questions. Evan’s mind was a little preoccupied, so worried about Connor. After the movie ended, Connor stood up. “I’m going home.”

Evan stared at them in alarm. “What?” he stood up. “Y-You...you can’t leave!” he said quickly, beginning to panic. Did Connor not like him? Did they want to break up? What had Evan done wrong? “You can’t leave!” he repeated, hating how he sounded like a broken record. “We still have several movies to watch!” he looked at Jared, who nodded quickly.

Connor scoffed. “Sorry, but I don’t want to ruin your boy time.” their tone was harsh.

“W-What?” Evan stammered, confused. “Connor, I don’t...I don’t understand.” he looked at them. “What’s wrong? I can’t help if you don’t tell me!”

“I don’t want your help!” Connor snapped. “I don’t need your help! It’s obvious that you two are fine having your guy time and you don’t need me here ruining it for you!” Evan caught the flash of tears in their eyes, tears that they were barely keeping back. 

“Connor…” Evan had no idea what to say. He had no idea what to do.

Jared stood up. “Connor, please talk to us.” he was trying his hardest to be gentle and calm. It was hard for him. “We’re your boyfriends, okay? We want to be here for you. Please, tell us what’s wrong.” he looked at Connor with pleading eyes.

Connor looked down. “Star Wars are boys movies.” they mumbled after several moments of complete silence. Their face was hidden by their hair. “That’s what my father said. “Son, all boys have to watch Star Wars.”” they laughed bitterly. “Wouldn’t even let Zoe watch with us.” they stared at the ground. “He was so fucking happy when I said we’d be watching Star Wars. Said it was so great for me to be hanging out with boys my age.” they took a breath. “I obviously don’t belong here.” There was a moment of heavy silence.

“Connor, your dad is an idiot.” Jared said flatly. “Star Wars is just a series of movies. Movies don’t have gender.” he rolled his eyes. “Come on, you can’t actually believe him?” Connor just looked down. “Hey, if it’s that important to you, we can just watch something else. It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Connor looked surprised. “Really?” they asked. “But Star Wars is so important to you.”

Jared shrugged. “Sure, it’s important to me. It was a huge part of my childhood.” he admitted. “That doesn’t mean it has to be important to you.” he took Connor’s hand. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do. We can just watch a Disney movie or something. Everyone loves Disney.” he smiled gently.

Connor’s eyes burned with tears and they wrapped their arms around Jared. “Thank you.” they whispered, holding onto him tightly.

Evan smiled, hoping that this night could still be fixed. “Okay, so I own like every Disney movie ever made. What do we want to watch?”

“Mulan!” Jared said excitedly.

Connor chuckled, still a little teary eyed. “Mulan sounds good.” they murmured.

Evan smiled and set up the movie before sitting on the couch, him and Jared sitting on either side with Connor smushed between them. It was a tight fit, but somehow it was perfect. Evan smiled at his datefriend, clasping their hand in his. He bit his lip. “Hey, Connor?” he mumbled.

“Hm?” Connor looked at him, Jared braiding their hair.

“I love you.” Evan whispered. 

Connor looked surprised. “Evan Hansen, I love you too.” they said after a moment before leaning in and kissing him.

“I love you both.” Jared said, grinning at his partners.

Evan smiled, thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's trash. I'm so bad at endings. : ( Anyway, leave a comment! All comments are much appreciated, even negative ones!


End file.
